Student Council President Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch becomes the temporary president of the Student Council.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch Lamperouge finished school for the day. He was so excited about the school being over that he started tap dancing in the hallway. Lelouch screamed "School is over for the day!"

Milly Ashford replied "I need you to delay your victory dance. We have one more school thing to deal with."

Lelouch angrily walked into the Student Council room. After calming down he asked "What's going on?"

Milly said "I'm going on vacation for a week so I need you to be in charge of the Student Council."

Lelouch replied "That's too hard for me to do. I'm a super busy guy."

Milly said "Yeah right. You cost the school more money than any other student with all the stuff you broke during your daily slapstick antics."

Lelouch replied "That proves that I shouldn't be in charge."

Milly said "Being in charge of the Student Council is easy. All you need to do is check up on the others and make the council's decisions."

Lelouch asked "Why can't one of the other members of the Student Council to do it?"

Milly said "You're the vice president."

Lelouch replied "Most people don't trust me when it comes to being responsible."

Milly said "You are a disaster at being careful, but you're the smartest and handsomest member of the council."

Lelouch suddenly felt proud of himself. He said "I'll lead the silly Student council."

Milly replied "Your temporary leadership starts tomorrow. Also you have to show up early on school days." Lelouch frowned.

The next morning it was Tuesday. Lelouch woke up earlier than usual. He got on his school outfit and said "I better hurry for my president job."

C. C. replied "It was foolish of Milly to trust you."

Lelouch said "Hey. You should respect her choices. She knows that I'm super smart and handsome."

C. C. replied "That's stuff that pretty much everybody knows. However you're bad at being careful."

Lelouch said "I've been really careful sometimes."

C. C. replied "Yesterday you put your textbook in the oven while you wrote math problems on my pizza."

A few minutes later Lelouch went to the school. He danced to the Student Council room. He was excited about being the president of the council for the week. He felt like he was the coolest person in the school.

Several minutes later Suzaku Kururugi walked into the room and said "Greetings President Lamperouge."

Lelouch asked "What's going on dude?"

Suzaku said "Since you're in charge for the week there's some choices that you need to make."

Lelouch replied "Ask me the questions."

Suzaku said "The cafeteria people need more money to keep the place open. What should we do?"

Lelouch answered "Get rid of the cafeteria. Have the students bring food instead."

Suzaku said "The assembly room is dirty, because of all the garbage you threw at it. How should we take care of that?"

Lelouch replied "Turn the assembly room into a garbage bin."

Suzaku said "These are weak ideas, but you're tragically in charge." Lelouch smirked at Suzaku.

A few minutes later Kallen Stadtfeld walked in and said "I have a problem for you to take care of Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Kallen said "I accidentally ripped my textbook to shreds. I need a new one so I don't get in trouble."

Lelouch looked around the room's book section for a textbook. He found Suzaku's textbook and said "Here's a new textbook You can keep that."

Kallen replied "Thank you. Now Mr. Jay won't sing a song about me wasting money."

A few minutes Rivalz Cardemonde said "I need big help Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Rivalz said "I accidentally drove my motorcycle into a empty house. After the owner came back he gave me a huge bill."

Lelouch replied "Then you can use the Student Council's money to pay for it."

Rivalz said "Thank you." Rivalz took half of the Student Council's money.

Lelouch was getting bored so he danced around the Student Council room and drew pictures of himself. After playing around for almost a whole hour he said "According to Milly's strict rules I have to check up on the school's swimming team."

Lelouch danced to the swimming area. On the way there he accidentally fell and crash landed on a few trophies. Lelouch used money from the Student Council's savings to pay for it.

Lelouch jumped into the pool to investigate it. He looked around and said "There's swimmers and a pool so everything seems okay."

Shirley Fenette swam up to Lelouch and said "Hi Lulu. Why did you jump into the pool with your school outfit on?"

Lelouch said "I'm here to investigate, not swim."

Shirley replied "You can investigate without standing in the middle of the pool. Also your outfit is soaked now."

Lelouch said "The swimming team seems to be pretty good. They're all good, especially you."

Shirley blushed and said "The other swimmers have been learning a lot about how to swim fast. Everything's good."

Lelouch replied "Well I need to go get a un-wet school outfit." Lelouch waved goodbye to Shirley and started dancing back to the hallway.

Lelouch walked up to Suzaku and said "I need to check out your locker."

Suzaku asked "Why?"

Lelouch said "For a very important Student Council president mission."

Suzaku sighed and replied "Okay." Suzaku opened the locker before walking to his next class.

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's spare school outfit out of his locker. Nobody else was in the Student Council room so he got changed there. He said "Now I look like the prince of handsomeness."

Lelouch looked at Milly's rule list and said "I have to give the other students fun activities to do." Lelouch got a sneaky looking smile on his face. He grabbed the intercom and said "Greetings classmates. Tomorrow every student that isn't a Student Council has to dress up like a Batman character. If any of you don't participate or dress up as a Marvel character you'll get suspended for the rest of the week."

The next day it was Wednesday. Several students were at school wearing costumes of Batman characters. Lelouch noticed that a few dozen students were wearing their regular student outfits so Lelouch suspended them. He looked around and saw a student dressed as Spider-Man. Lelouch said "You're getting the biggest suspension that you've ever gotten."

The student replied "Come on dude. It's similar enough to Batman." Lelouch took off the student's mask and pushed him to Principal Ashford's office.

A few minutes later Lelouch was playing with action figures in the Student Council room. Lelouch said "I better check up on Shirley and the other swimmers."

Lelouch walked to the swimming area and said "Hi people. There's a big problem."

Shirley asked "What's going on Lulu?"

Lelouch said "You're wearing your swimsuits, not your Batman costumes."

Shirley replied "We can't wear superhero costumes while swimming."

Lelouch said "I think that it's possible. Put on the Batman costumes swimmers." The swimmers sighed.

Lelouch said "I've noticed that the students seem to be lacking the excitement that they're supposed to be having."

Shirley replied "Your effort into being a fun Student Council leader is good, but you need to make different choices Lulu."

Lelouch said "I'll make the students love my leadership." Lelouch grabbed the intercom and said "All of tomorrow's classes are cancelled. Tomorrow is a full day of partying."

The next day it was Thursday. students started a party in the hallways. The principal and several teachers complained, but the party went on for the whole school day. The students that loved to goof off were big fans of Lelouch's party. They considered him to be the best leader that they've ever had. Lelouch said "My victory was totally earned." Lelouch danced around the school for hours.

After school was over for the day Rivalz walked into the Student Council room and said "The council got a check."

Lelouch asked "What are we supposed to use the money on?"

Rivalz said "Materials for the school." Rivalz handed the check to Lelouch.

Lelouch was feeling bored so he spun the check around. The check accidentally landed in a paper shredder. Lelouch said "The check got shredded apart."

Lelouch decided to re-decorate the Student Council room. He replaced the fancy paintings with pictures of napkins. After that he replaced the Student Council's work parers with comic books. He thought that the Student Council didn't need a animal mascot so he had Arthur leave.

Lelouch realized that the next day was his last day as the president of the Student Council. He said "I'm going to buy something fun to make tomorrow the best day Ashford Academy has ever had." Lelouch used the Student Council's money to buy a popcorn swimming pool.

The next day it was Friday. The popcorn swimming pool was put outside of Ashford Academy. Lelouch had Ashford Academy's swimming team try it out. Lelouch asked "What do you think of it?"

Shirley said "It's pretty gross Lulu. It's not safe or pleasant for swimming."

Lelouch said "It looks like a tasty swimming experience. There's tons of edible stuff in here." Lelouch grabbed some popcorn out of the swimming pool and started eating it. It was so gross that Lelouch spat the popcorn on the janitor.

Shirley said "I admire how unique you are Lulu, but this popcorn swimming pool isn't working out."

Lelouch replied "You're totally right my dear." Lelouch had the swimmers get out of the popcorn swimming pool. Lelouch used some equipment to break the popcorn swimming pool. The swimming pool's butter and popcorn got onto the school.

A few minutes later Milly came back. She saw that Ashford Academy was covered with butter and popcorn. Milly said "It seems like Lelouch was trying to turn the school into a big snack."

Lelouch replied "Things got more chaotic this week than I thought they would."

After the school got cleaned up Milly heard about the wacky stuff that Lelouch did during the week. Milly said "I'm both ashamed and happy with you."

Lelouch asked "What do you mean?"

Milly said "I'm ashamed that you can't control yourself from breaking stuff everyday. However I'm happy with what a fun week you brought to the school. We're not going to be able to afford many council materials for the rest of the year, but other than that the school will be great."

After Lelouch's meeting with Milly was over Lelouch told Shirley "I didn't get punished by her. She was happy that I'm so fun."

Shirley sighed and said "Despite your slapstick obsession you're the prince of handsomeness and fun." Shirley kissed Lelouch on the cheek. Lelouch blushed and crashed into the garbage can. Tons of garbage fell on the floor.


End file.
